Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active-energy-ray-curable composition, an active-energy-ray-curable ink, a composition stored container, an image forming method, an image forming apparatus, a cured material, and an image formed matter.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, active-energy-ray-curable inks have been supplied and used for offset printing, screen printing, and top coating agents. In recent years, an amount of the active-energy-ray-curable inks used has increased because there are advantages that a process of drying the ink can be simplified to result in cost saving and an amount of solvent volatilized can be reduced to attain environmental friendliness.
In recent years, there has increasingly been a demand that active-energy-ray-curable inks are recorded even on substrates to be processed for industrial applications. Therefore, images (cured materials) obtained by the active-energy-ray-curable inks have been required to have hardness, processability (e.g., drawability and punching processability), and scratch resistance, in addition to close adhesiveness of the images (cured materials) to substrates.
However, cured films of existing active-energy-ray-curable inks may often exhibit rigid but fragile film property. Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-222385 has proposed an ink composition being excellent in curing ability, where an image obtained from the ink composition is excellent in blocking resistance and extensibility.
Japanese Patent No. 4214141 has proposed an energy-ray-curable ink composition having the following properties: low viscosity even without use of a dilution solvent; favorable printing quality even on non-absorbable recording media; and particularly excellent close adhesiveness to recording media.
Japanese Patent No. 4865483 has proposed a method for producing a recorded matter including an ink composition for molding process. A cured material of the ink composition has high flexibility and has enough intensity to endure molding process.
Japanese Patent No. 4310355 has proposed an ink including two monofunctional, radically polymerizable monomers and cyclodextrin or a derivative thereof, in order to achieve adhesive property, tackiness, and molding property.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4899430 has proposed an active-energy-ray-curable ink for inkjet, the active-energy-ray-curable ink having flexibility and being excellent in curing ability and close adhesiveness.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-083656 has proposed an active-energy-ray-curable ink having the following properties: drawability of 2 or more determined before and after a tension test; and close adhesiveness of 70 or more to polycarbonate substrates, which is determined by a cross-cut adhesion test.